


Supergirl Season 2

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-it fic, Krypto the space dog instead, Mon-El doesn't exist, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Fix-It Fic. OF THE ENTIRE SECOND SEASONLena is a lesbian no one can tell be otherwise, not even that she is bi, I won't accept anything other than LeSbiAnI might skip entire episodes and I might scramble somethings, but it will be 95% accurate and without Taco-Bell around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp slowburn. (not slow, slow, more like the same pace as K*ramel) It will happen they just won't jump into it.  
> This is 2x01

Kara breathed in deeply the air around her. She could hear Alex’s heavy breathing and frantic pacing from across the whole of National City. Strong hands gripped the metal casing of the pod. A pod similar to the one that she had used to arrive so many years ago and start her new life on earth. A wave of nostalgia overtook Kara and she shook away her thoughts, glancing back at J’onn who waited expectantly, stanced defensively for whatever would threaten to come out of the pod. 

 

One last breath and a quick flick of the wrist, metal bent like play-dough and the casing of the pod flew off, with no resistance. 

 

Kara Zor-El last daughter of Krypton and head of the house of El… broke out into a smile at what lay inside the pod. J’onn leaned over to get a better look, shocked at what was inside. 

 

This was no threat, not at all. 

 

Because inside that pod, was a small, fluffy and white… puppy?

 

“A dog?” J'onns deep voice ripped Kara from her thoughts, she tore her gaze from the dog to give Director Henshaw a large smile, tears brimming in her eyes at the overwhelming feeling and the small piece of home she now had. 

 

Kara pulled up her blue sleeve, wiping the few tears away. “Not just any dog this is-” a broken laugh escaped her lips and she gestured back to the animal “Um.. it’s Kal’s dog, his name is Krypto”

 

J’onn relaxed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“We should get him back to DEO, run a few tests and see what potential powers he might have, if he has any at all” 

 

Kara nodded, pulling herself together before bending down to pick up the pod. 

 

Side by side they flew through the air, landing down gently at the new DEO. 

 

“Since when is this here?” Kara placed the pod onto the ground where several DEO agents swarmed it, bringing the contents into a nearby medical bay. 

 

J’onn morphed back into human skin and crossed his arms, “It’s always been here. The DEO has several different bases you know” 

 

Supergirl huffed, “A bat bit me in the last one” 

 

“Whiner” 

 

Days had passed and nothing new had happened. Krypto remained in a deep sleep as needles prodded and poked his skin, or rather tried to. 

 

“Why is this necessary? We already know he is Kryptonian, now we just have to wait for him to wake up” Kara shook her head and paced through the room with her arms crossed. 

 

“We still need to know if he has any of your powers before he wakes up. So he won’t go wreaking havoc all through the city. Just imagine the headline, ‘SuperPup robs local pet store’” Winn waved his hands dramatically and shot a smile at J’onn who simply shook his head and eyed the tech genius. 

 

Agent Schott coughed nervously and averted his eyes. “Ok, alright, um well I have found, with the help of Kryptonian technology which so graciously helped in finding acquiring this piece of information, Kryptos pod took a pit stop in the phantom zone” 

 

Kara tilted her head, a small crinkle appearing between her eyebrows.  

 

Winn waved his hand around the tablet in his arms “Not actually _ the _ phantom zone, but something like it, where time doesn’t pass. And that's why Krypto here didn’t crash land along with your cousin” 

 

“Speaking of Clark, where is he?” J’onn looked toward Kara. 

 

“Kal is out with Miss Grant, but he’ll be back soon. He said he wanted to see Krypto before he leaves for Metropolis” 

 

…

 

“Wait, so, this was my family's dog? How come you never told me?” Clark raised an eyebrow at his cousin. 

 

“It never really crossed my mind. Plus, you wouldn’t have remembered Krypto, you were a baby Kal” 

 

“I guess” 

 

Winn stood in the corner, occasionally glancing over at Clark in awe. “Hey so” The cousins turned to look at the brown haired man “Are you going to keep him, once he wakes up?”

 

Kara’s face broke into a large smile and she faced her cousin. “Yeah, what are you going to do with Krypto?” 

 

Clark opened his mouth, closed it, and looked down at the floor before raising his head once more, a smile adorning Superman’s face. 

 

“Well, I was thinking you could have him”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and she glanced at the sleeping dog. “M-me?”

 

“If anyone can take care of a superdog, it's you Kara. Not that I don’t want Krypto, I just feel like you would take better care of him. He knows you after all. And plus, I don’t think Lois would handle a flying dog very well” 

 

Kara laughed, cheeks turning pink as she gave her cousin a small smile and nodded. 

  
“I think I’d like that” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is some crap, HOW FUCKING DARE THE WRITERS TRY TO MAKE LENA STRAIGHT. It's deadass like you trying to tell me that the sky is green, bitch no, it's blue, its literally right there stop lying. IF THE WRITERS SCREW OVER LENA I WILL STOP WATCHING THIS GODFORSAKEN SHOW FOR GOOD. 
> 
> I guarantee you that I am the most angry about this happening. No one in the entire world is more angry than I am. No one. Everyone else is: omg so sad, hope they don't mess up 
> 
> But I'm literally ranting and drowning my sorrows in ice cream (I cried when I found out I actually cried for the first time in years. I'm not okay at all. And I keep ranting at the writers on Twitter and Instagram. ITS SO UNATURAL FOR LENA TO BE STRAIGHT MY MIND CANNOT PROCESS IT I LITERALLY CANNOT IMAGINE IT AT ALL. The shitty writers know that Supercorp is more popular than their toxic white bread stale ship so they are really reaching right now. And the worst part is that the dude that was casted to play her ex is some dusty ass cow looking motherfucker. LENA LUTHOR IS A GODDESS never in her life would she date or even glance at some loser like him. I'm so fucking mad I'm ready to die (not really, yes really) HE IS WAY OUT OF HER LEAGUE AND SHE IS A LESBIAN STOP DOING THIS. Unless he is the reason she turned gay and the show reveals this fact I will fucking kill them all, personally fly down to wherever the hell they are filming and beat the shit out of them. AND in the comics, Jack is fucking married and he has kids, and hes never met Lena FURTHER PROOF that the shitty writers are doing this on purpose to shut down the rumors about Lena being gay and bring down supercorp, ITS NOT GOING TO WORK. THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH LENA, I was ready to die when Karamel happened and now I'm ready to die a million times over. 2X18 will be the deciding factor as to whether or not I continue watching Supercrap, since they seem to not listen to 90% of their fans. 
> 
> -Lena meets Kara in the next chapter.


End file.
